


Kataang Week 2018: Ballroom

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 2: Ballroom- Katara and Aang are forced to go to one of the Earth King's parties...
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983
Kudos: 14





	Kataang Week 2018: Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 2: Ballroom is here! Also, it's the last day of July! I'll be honest, I didn't really know what to put here so anyway...
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Roses are red
> 
> Violets are blue
> 
> I don't own anything
> 
> Bryke and Nickelodeon do
> 
> Clever disclaimer, eh?
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!

"Avatar! Avatar! Come dance with my daughter!"

"No, no! Avatar Aang, my daughter is much more eligible!"

"But look at my daughter! Adorned in the best things money can buy!"

"Avatar! Avatar!"

Aang groaned.

It was another one of the Earth King's parties in honor of Bosco, where the 15 year old, much to his dislike, was forced to dance with numerous nobles' daughters in order to keep the peace instead of spending time with Katara, preferably in a closet, away from the party. Far, far away from the party. And any annoyingly desperate fangirls. Even the Avatar has a breaking point.

Putting a forced smile on his face, Aang walked over and politely took one of the many girls' hand to dance. General Juzo's daughter Jitsuko if he remembered correctly.

"Ooohhhhh, you're so graceful," the girl swooned as they danced together, Aang's movements contradicting her as they were almost robotic.

The airbender ground his teeth together.

"Why can't I just dance with Katara?! She IS my fiancee after all!" the Avatar thought furiously, trying in vain to keep his expression neutral as he continued to waltz with Jitsuko.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Katara found this to be rather funny. Watching her husband-to-be's struggle to stay polite brang her entertainment at his expense, knowing that Aang wanted nothing more than to join and dance with her and only her. It was only when his dancing partners got too close or started to flirt overly with her love would the jealous part of Katara make an entrance.

At last, after 6 mind-numbingly long, painful minutes to the young Avatar, the song ended. Everyone on the dance floor politely bowed or curtsied to their partners while some couples stayed on the dance floor and some left.

Aang was one of the many who left as he nearly sprinted to the safety of his fiancee, barely managing to keep himself at a swift walking speed.

"Have fun?" asked Katara, smirking as Aang walked over.

"Ha ha," said Aang dryly, wrapping his arms around her and finding solace in smelling her hair.

Katara sighed, accepting his warm embrace, and buried her nose in his chest.

"At least you got to do something. I had to stay here and talk to all the nobles' wives about embroidery," Katara muttered.

"I'm all for sewing but, spirits, how can someone talk about it on end, excitedly, for an hour?!"

"Have fun?" Aang mocked.

Katara just glared at him and shrugged off his arms as punishment.

"Come on, I was just kidding," Aang said quieter, kissing the top of her head and engulfing her in an embrace once more, not wanting to anger the waterbender more, "Let's go sit down somewhere."

The couple walked over and sat down at one of the numerous marble tables surrounding the ballroom in a peaceful, comfortable silence.

"What did you think of the party so far?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I guess. At least you're here and provide some entertainment when you're with those girls. What about you?" asked Katara, smirking at Aang.

"Could've been better if those fangirls didn't bother me, but at least they have vegetarian snacks out here."

"Just vegetarian snacks?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And you of course," Aang amended, the waterbender rolling her eyes.

Katara leaned her head against Aang, deep in thought.

Aang decided to interrupt the long, pregnant pause.

"Maybe we should go-"

He was interrupted with a rather upbeat, familiar tune much like the one they had danced to years before but more elegant and waltz-like.

Aang grinned and glanced at Katara mischievously.

He stood up and held his hand out to Katara.

"Take my hand."

This time, undeterred by the crowd watching them, Katara took Aang's hand.

"It's just you and me right now," he whispered in her ear, watching her shiver at his husky tone.

The two danced a more elegant, albeit less acrobatic, version of their dance from the cave all those years ago, or, as Toph and Sokka had dubbed it, the 'Kataango'.

They go through sharp turns and swivels, spins and twirls, each move perfectly coordinated with one another.

By the middle of the song, they already had a large crowd surrounding them and watching in awe, while others left the dance floor to watch.

Before they knew it, they were the last ones left dancing.

For the end, the soon-to-be married couple decided to put on a little show. Aang twirled Katara just a little faster and longer than all the other times before taking her in his arms, dipping her, and kissing her passionately, which Katara eagerly returned, the cheer of the crowd blocking out Toph and Sokka's "Oogies!"

The entire ballroom erupted into applause and cheering at their performance as the two broke away from their kiss and got back upright.

Katara giggled as they walked back to their seats.

"We haven't danced like that in years!" she said joyfully,

"Tell me about it," Aang replied with a grin on his face.

Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder and sighed.

"Aang?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I don't say it enough but thank you."

"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kissing me on the submarines, making me realize I love you, proposing, dancing with me that night, forgiving me after I made a mess of things... ...for absolutely everything."

Aang smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you so much, Katara."

"I love you too, Sweetie, I love you too," as she leaned in and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

Upon breaking apart from each other, an idea came to Aang.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, running his hands up and down her sides and hips.

"You know... I saw a nice closet on the way in."

Without any further explanation needed, Katara hoisted Aang up hurriedly, and the couple excused themselves.

A few hours later, at the end of the party, when it was time for the banquet, the Avatar and his wife-to-be had flush faces, a few marks cleverly concealed with a collar and scarf, and wrinkles in their exquisite silk robes. Katara's hair was no longer perfectly in place and Aang was unusually jumpy when he got within 5 feet of Sokka.

Needless to say, upon seeing the incriminating evidence, Sokka stared down Aang the whole night with a glare that could freeze fire, while Toph and Zuko just smirked whenever they caught the eye of the flushed, embarrassed couple.


End file.
